The Volturi's Little Angel
by kurounue13
Summary: A little girl is taken to the Volturi, a girl with gift. She makes her way into the hearts of the Volturi. And they all love her, one in particular more than others. Chapter Two is up. I replaced it with my little authors note.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters affiliated with the Twilight Saga Series belong to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyers. All the obvious original characters are of my creation.

Chapter One:

Felix and Demetri returned home just as the sun was rising. Felix carried a small dark haired and pale skinned child. She was asleep and clutched in her arm was an old ratty doll. Her clothes were dirty and torn, evidence of her hard life. Both men made sure to tread carefully as so they would not wake the sleeping child.

"There you two are."

Jane called as she came around the corner and into the two men's view. "Is this the child?" Felix nodded softly, "Very good, take her to the room and let her sleep."

Felix carefully made his way up the many stairs; finally he reached the floor that held the bedrooms. Carefully he opened the door of the room that had been made up for her. Carefully he placed her on the large comfy bed; then placed the covers over her. "Dormire sul fatto che siano sicuri angelo ora è poco." (Sleep knowing you are safe now little angel.) (A/N: I hope that all the translations I do are correct. If they aren't please forgive me.)

Felix then placed a kiss upon the child's forehead before leaving the room.

~*~*~

Evangeline opened her eyes and saw that she was no longer on the streets. Then she remembered, a tall man carrying her, keeping her safe. Another, shorter than the other, saving her…but where were they?

The door opened and Evangeline looked up to see a blond haired, crimson eyed girl walk in. With some dark cloths draped over her arm. "You are awake," she said happily "How do you feel?"

Evangeline hesitated "O-ok." The girl smiled "We mean you no harm." She said softly as she came forward "My name is Jane." Evangeline smiled as Jane held out her hand "Come let's get you cleaned up."

She hopped out of bed and took Jane's hands, who lead her to a large bathroom that was a joined to the bedroom. "Wow," This caused Jane to smile "I shall leave you to bathe. When you have finished I shall help you dress."

Evangeline smiled and thanked her before Jane left. Then she began to remove her filthy and torn cloths and climbed into the hot bath. It wasn't too hot in the least; in fact the water was just perfect.

A sigh escaped her as she began to wash her hair. She could feel her hair becoming softer as she washed away the months of scum. Her lush black hair soon had its former radiance back, and her pale skin now seemed almost porcelain. When she had finished she wrapped a large towel around her and stepped out of the bath.

Jane was waiting patiently in the bedroom, when she saw Evangeline she smiled. Jane acted as though she was her older sister. Helping to dry off, and paying extra special attention to her hair. Her eyes grew sad when she saw the bruises upon little Evangeline's arms. But Jane did not let her see that she was sad.

"Let's get you dressed now." The cloths consisted of a dark emerald green long sleeved dress, black tights and black Mary Jane shoes. (A/N: Think something similar to Jane's dress in the movie.)Once she was dressed Evangeline sat very still as Jane brushed her long pitch black locks. Then Jane tied her hair back with a ribbon that matched the dress.

"I really like this dress,"

Jane watched as the little girl twirled around, "I never had dresses this nice. People always said I looked like I was wearing a p-patito sack." Jane laughed at this "A potato sack?" Evangeline nodded with a smile "Yes."

There was a small silence that filled the room as Evangeline looked into the mirror. "Mommy always made me wear a silver bell around my neck." (A/N: The Links are on my profile)

"Why?"

Jane asked, "I don't know. She never really told me, but she said it was because I hardly ever talked to people. That way I could call her when somebody came. Someone I didn't know…I didn't ring the bell when the bad people came."

Tears fell from her eyes and Jane watched confused "What bad people?" Evangeline looked up at her "The bad people that killed mommy. They were scary."

Jane hugged her "Don't worry, they can't harm you here. Now come, the master's are anxiously awaiting you." Evangeline took a hold of Jane's hand as they walked. Soon they had descended many stairs till finally Jane opened a large door. This revealed a grand room, white marble floors, walls and columns.

Evangeline was in awe as she and Jane began to walk. "Ah Jane dear," said a tall man with dark hair and crimson eyes, just like Jane, Demetri and Felix. In fact the two that sat beside him, had crimson eyes as well. "This must be Evangeline yes?"

Jane nodded, and the man smiled brightly "Welcome Evangeline," Evangeline wanting to be polite, did a little curtsy, just like her mother had taught her. "Thank you sir" This made him smile "What a polite child," she nodded "Mommy always told me to be polite."

The man got up from his chair and walked over to her. Once again Evangeline was in awe at how gracefully he walked. It was as though he was floating over the floor instead of walking upon it.

The man kneeled in front of her, "May I see your hand?" Slowly Evangeline held out her hand for him. Once he took a hold of it his eyes got a far off look with in them.

She looked up at Jane confused, but Jane only smiled. "How very strange," he finally said. "What do you see brother?" asked the oldest looking of the three men. "This child holds great power." He said looking into her eyes, "My name is Aro dear one. You will be staying with us from now on."

Evangeline's eyes lit up so bright it made the blue color see to go brighter. "Does that please you?" Aro said smiling "Very much so. You have been very kind to me." Aro stood with a smile and took a hold of her little hand "Evangeline, this is Marcus and Caius." He said naming his companions who sat beside him.

Marcus held a soft smile as Evangeline looked in his direction. Caius on the other hand, stared, as though he were mesmerized. Marcus looked back and forth between the small child and the other leader of the Vulturi. A smile played across his face as he looked at Aro.

Who soon understood, and smiled in response. "Little one," Said Marcus "What are your powers?" Evangeline hesitated "I can, do things, making things happen…with my mind."

"Fascinating," Said Aro with a gleeful look in his deep crimson eyes, "What things my child?" Evangeline looked around the room, searching for something. Till she came upon a marble bench across the room, then looked at Aro, "May I?" His smile grew when he saw what she was looking at "Of course."

Evangeline concentrated hard upon the marble bench, and her dark blue eyes began to turn black. All three of the Volturi leaders watched in absolute fascination as they saw the bench beginning to twitch. In a flash the marble bench was flung across the room at high speed, causing Aro to duck. A loud crash was heard as marble made contact with marble.

Everyone watched as the pieces of the bench fell onto the floor.

Evangeline was brought back from her thoughts at the sound of Aro's joyful clapping. "Fascinating, absolutely fascinating" he then placed a cold hand upon her shoulder, "She shall make a wonderful addition to the "family"."

Soon Felix and Demetri entered the room, dragging along with them, a man. Evangeline watched as they brought him in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro looked at Marcus, then to the man "Evangeline my darling?" "Yes Mr. Aro?" He smiled at her as he pulled her up onto his lap.

"Have you ever killed someone with your gift?"

The man's eyes grew wide, "Once." She replied "He was trying to hurt my mommy." A little smile appeared upon her face "I broke his neck till his head came off." She said in a sweet voice, Aro was surprised by this as were all the Volturi present in the room. She took pride in what she had done in the process of defending her mother.

"Well sweetheart," Aro began "This man, what going to expose himself to the humans. He put us in danger; he put all our kind in danger." Aro's eyes looked upon Evangeline's sweet face. She was frightened, "Why?" She asked "He wanted some 'Attention' from everyone."

"The price you pay for exposing yourself to the humans…is death."

This was the first time Evangeline heard Caius speak, his voice was like silk. Soft and sweet to one's ears "The only way to kill a Vampire is by taking off his head."

"Vuoi uccidere la mia piccola?" (Do you wish to kill him my little one?)

Aro said in a sweet caring voice as he held Evangeline in his arms. She knew what he had asked her, but she did not answer. Aro watched in absolute awe as little Evangeline's soft blue eyes, became an evil menacing black. The blackness seemed to spread from the depths of her pupils. Taking over the entire eye, to the point where there was no color left in her eyes.

The one vampire became very frightened of her, and soon began begging for his life. "No…please…please I beg of you."

But his rantings were cut short as his voice went and a gargling sound was heard. His neck soon looked as though it were being crushed by an invisible force.

With a loud Snap his head shot to one side; and then…blood spilled out every where as the vampires head was ripped off. The last of the blood in his body was now gone.

The once pure white marble floor was now tainted by this traitor's blood.

Aro looked on like a proud father, as did Marcus. Caius, however, looked at Evangeline with confusion painted on his face. But soon his eyes held a glint of happiness.

Aro pulled the little black haired girl closer to him to where her head was reasting upon his shoulder. "Ben fatto il mio piccolo, ben fatto" (Well done my little one, well done) he said softly as he stroked Evangeline's head.

Caius watched as the blackness left her eyes, and soon the radiant blue had come back. He felt himself becoming mesmerized by those eyes.

* * *

Once again the link/links are on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

A BIG thank you to my new buddy Superdani She helped me with Chapter two and allowed me to user her character Prilla. Check her story out it is called

Wild Flower. Awesomeness story! Any way thank you so much Dani i loves you! (A/N: her name didn't come out right so sorry for the inconvenience. But her story is under my favorites and she is under favorite authors)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS

* * *

~11 Years Later~ (A/N: If I forgot before I am sorry. In the first Chapter Evangeline was five)

All was quiet, save for that slight ticking noise that came from the clock upon the mantle of the fire place. Evangeline lay fast asleep in her bed hugging her pillow tightly, a small smile on her face. Jane soon entered and saw her sleeping figure in the dark. She walked over and sat down upon the edge of the bed and placed a gentle hand upon Evangeline's shoulder.

Soon the young teen opened her eyes, to once again reveal those beautiful blue eyes. "Sleeping beauty awakes at last." Jane said in a joking manner, which caused a smile to appear upon Evangeline's face. "Did you see your dream prince again?"

"Yes."

"Did you get to see his face this time?"

Sadly she shook her head, "No" she sighed "Why is it men like that only exist in our dreams?" Jane could only shrug, "Maybe because they are to perfect for this world."

"Maybe,"

Jane stood "Now come, we must get out of this place. You have been cooped up too long and are in desperate need of fresh air." Evangeline laughed as Jane walked out. With one big stretch her back cracked and she sighed in relief. Then she removed the warm blankets that had been covering her body and stood.

She then walked over to her large wardrobe and pulled out her cloths. (A/N: I will place the link on my profile so you can see what it looks like. Because quite frankly it gets rather tiresome explaining every single detail; plus its better if you get to see it for your selves.) As she dressed she kept thinking about her dream prince, the one thing she did remember was the way he touched her. Soft and gentle and lovingly; she couldn't help but smile.

Once she had placed her coat and scarf on she pulled out a small box. The box was small and covered in black velvet. She opened it and inside was a beautiful Cameo broach. A small blush appeared on her pale cheeks as she remembered. It was a birthday gift, from Caius.

~Flashback~

Evangeline was walking around the beautiful gardens of her home. The sun was shining bright today and all of the flowers were in bloom. The air was thick with their many sweet smells. She ran through the maze being chased by one of the Volturi. Yet, she did not know which one it was. They continued to follow even as she ran into the maze.

Her laughter filled the air as she continued to run, the wind in her hair, free as a bird.

She knew the maze by heart, so she knew how to quickly get to the center. She continued to run happily till she did reach the center of the large maze. In the center was a large fountain with many rose bushes and several stone benches.

"Sei felice la mia piccola?" (Are you happy my little one?)

She knew that voice anywhere "Yes, I am. The happiest I have been in all my life." She said followed by a child like laughter, showing Caius that she still hadn't lost her childish innocence. Caius walked up behind her as she kept twirling around. Her back became pressed up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, placing a small black velvet box into her hands.

She looked up at him and he smiled that gorgeous smile "Open it." He said softly as his hold tightened bringing her closer to him. She gently opened up the small box, the black velvet gently rubbing against her fingers as she did.

Within the box was the most beautiful cameo broach she had ever seen. "Caius," was all she could say, for there were no words to describe how beautiful it was. His fingers began to gently stroke her hair as she continued to stare in awe at the Cameo.

~End Flashback~

She looked up and stared at herself in the mirror before she finally turned and opened her door. She saw Jane awaiting her patiently, when Jane saw her she smiled. "Come the boys are becoming impatient." She smiled as they walked. Soon they met up with Felix and Demetri.

Felix smiled at his "Little Sister" and offered her his arm which she gladly took. "Are you ready sister?" Asked the big "teddy bear" "Yes," she said happily and the four walked out into the city streets.

Felix walked by his sister's side the whole time, keeping her close to him. For you see it was the time of Carnival, or Carnavale (A/N: if I spelt that wrong please forgive me). The streets were packed with foreign people, tourists. Demetri kept eyeing theses people every time they passed by Evangeline. Mostly, teenage boys with raging hormones.

Evangeline was in such awe of everything, never had she seen the carnival so close. As they continued to walk her grip on Felix's arm kept loosening. Till finally her hand slipped from his arm, but by the time he turned to call to her, she was gone.

"Evangeline?"

No answer "Evangeline!"

Jane became worried as did Demetri, soon he was gone. He was hot on her trail, being followed closely by Felix and Jane.

Then the heard the one thing that made their blood boil, they hear her scream.

This caused them to race faster and faster, till the saw a young teenage boy fly past them. They looked ahead to see a shadowy figure standing in front of Evangeline. "Angie!" She ran to Felix and into his open arms. "Who are you?!" They demanded and got only a small chuckle as a reply. "How sad you don't remember your beloved Demetri?"

His eyes widened at the dark hood only to reveal a dark haired beauty. She had lush tan skin and long dark black hair. "Hello Demetri." She said her voice was soft and exotic "Prilla?"

She smiled as he ran to embrace her, "You've returned." He whispered in her ear causing her to blush.

She noticed that Evangeline still shook slightly "We should get her back."

"What about them?"

Felix asked his voice full of venom as he looked at the four unconscious teens. "We shall take them to Master Aro." This cause a slight snicker to come from Demetri and Jane "If Caius doesn't get to them first."

Felix made sure to keep a tight hold upon Evangeline as they walked back to the castle. While the others took care of the teens. Once home he took her to her room as she requested. She wanted to wash "them" off her.

"Are you sure you will be alright sister?"

She nodded "Yes Felix, I will be fine."

He nodded and closed the doors leaving Evangeline to herself.

Aro, Caius and Marcus sat in the throne room as Felix approached them. An angry look upon his face, a look that Marcus didn't like. "Felix is something the matter." He nodded, "Its Angel."

Those two words made Caius tense up so much, "What happened?" He asked trying to keep himself calm. As though by magic after Caius uttered his sentence Prilla, Jane, and Demetri came in dragging in the four teenage boys. "Prilla, it has been so long." Aro said cheerfully as she came up to him. And held out her hand for him, which he eagerly took.

Images flashed threw his mind, his blood boiled, and venom filled his mouth.

_Evangeline became separated from Felix and was immediately surrounded by strange people. "Hey baby," She saw four boys and turned to walk away. She ran down empty streets trying to get away. But they caught her. She screamed as they grabbed her "Now, now sweetie. We just want to play." He reached for her, and she screamed again. _

Aro let go of her hand enraged, his eyes stared down at the four boys, who became fearful of the dark haired man.

"Kill them!" He demanded as he rushed off bursting through the doors and storming down the hall. Caius lunged at one of them, the one who held the smug look on his face. His scream was music to Caius's ears. Now knowing that he was the one who laid hands upon his precious little angel.

Aro opened the door to Evangeline's bedroom. He saw her cloths lying on her bed along with some towels. He then noticed her curled up in a corner sobbing. "Angel?" She looked up and he saw her tear streaked face, "Daddy!" She ran into his arms and continued sobbing, "It's alright my darling, and you are safe." He said softly as he stroked her head helping to calm her. Aro picked her up and placed her in bed gently pulling the covers over her.

He stayed there till she fell asleep, then softly got up, taking one more look at his little angel before he shut the door. But Evangeline was only pretending to be asleep.

She sat there in bed for hours, before she went out onto her balcony and was greeted by the warm summer air.

She didn't hear the door open.

Caius came in dressed in black pants and a long sleeved black button down shirt. He saw that Evangeline wasn't in bed as Aro had said. Instead she was standing on the balcony; he stood there in the dark for a moment. Her hair was blowing softly in the wind, the moon light made her skin seem pure white.

Slowly he walked up behind her letting her know that he was there. Slowly and gently he wrapped his arms around her, as he did she turned and buried her face in his chest. He let out a sigh of happiness as he held her close to him. "Do not worry little one, they cannot harm you anymore."

"Caius,"

He shivered; he loved how she said his name "Yes Angel?" She lifted her head to look into his blood red eyes, "Will you stay with me?" He smiled, how could he say no to her? "Of course my little Angel."

He scooped her small body in his arms and carried her back to her bed. Then gently laid her down before he snuggled in next to her beneath the warm blankets. "Sleep little one. Sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, I shall."

Soon Evangeline had fallen into a deep, deep sleep as Caius continued to hold her close to him. His protective hold never loosening on his Love. "Sleep my love, sleep." He whispered before kissing her head. Evangeline rolled over and nestled into Caius "Say it again." He smiled "What?" She sighed in content "Say it again."

"My love."

* * *

hey readers sorry that it took so long to get this up. I do appologize but i was having writers block and then my flashy drive broke so i basically had to revise every thing i wrote. so yeah thanks for being patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The sun's rays slowly began to peek over the horizon as morning kept drawing ever closer. Caius's eyes wandered to the open balcony doors, he watched as the sheer white curtains blew gently with the soft breeze. The rays crept into the room and slowly made their way towards the bed.

He felt Evangeline move beside him and his eyes were immediately upon her, watching her sleeping form until she had awakened. Her deep sapphire colored orbs met his crimson ones, and a soft smile played on the face of the feared Volturi ruler. But in the eyes of Evangeline he was not the fearsome ruler, but her gentle friend, and future mate.

"How did you sleep my darling?"

She smiled softly, "Better, much better knowing that my guardian angel was here by my side."

Caius smirked slightly, never had he even been referred to an "Angel" before. "My dear, I am sad to say that I am no Angel. It is you." He said gently placing his fingers beneath her chin and lifting her head up so she could look at him. "You are the Angel here."

He whispered as placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. The two continued to lay in a comfortable and wonderful silence, neither dared to move a muscle.

Prilla sighed as she lay in the arms of her mate Demetri, a smile still playing on their lips at what had just transpired only moments ago. The only evidence was the fact that they were only being covered by the blankets of the bed.

The two lay completely still, nestled comfortably in each other's arms, saying nothing. Not wanting to ruin the beautiful moment that still lingered in the air. She felt Demetri gently stroking her face, she sighed happily.

"Prilla,"

She loved how he whispered her name; it sent shivers down her spine. "Never leave me again." He was not making a demand, he was begging, pleading. She smiled softly and kissed her beloved as she felt Demetri's arms wrap tight around her body. Pulling her even closer to him,

"Never, I swear to you."

* * *

I apologize for this chapter being so short. And I am sorry that i took so long to put it up. I have been real busy with school and stuff. Thank you my beloved readers who have been patiently waiting! I love you all! please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Evangeline

Chapter Four

With a sigh Evangeline stretched in her warm comfy bed. Not wanting to leave the warm sanctity of the covers and her pillow. Her hand came down and came to rest upon a small box. She jumped in surprise and looked down at the small beautifully wrapped box on her pillow. Beside the pillow was a beautiful red rose, she smiled and held it up to her nose. Its sweet perfume flooded her senses.

She opened the box and she smiled when she saw a little note with Aro's hand writing "Happy birthday my little Angel." Underneath the note was the golden crest of the Volturi Coven. She was in awe as she placed it in her hands; gentle tracing every little detail with her fingers.

She rushed over to her mirror with excitement and placed the necklace around her neck. It was absolutely beautiful, Evangeline smiled and quickly got dressed.

She ran down the hall ways and saw Felix, "Felix!" she yelled happily as she ran into his arms tackling him. He laughed and swung her around causing her to laugh. "Happy birthday Angel," she smiled and hugged him.

"Well isn't this a happy party," She saw Demetri and Prilla, "Hey short stuff get over here!"

She said happily as he walked over and hugged her, "Happy birthday sister."

"Come along your father wants you in the throne room."

She took Felix's arm and happily walked with her brother's and newest sister.

Heidi walked by and saw Evangeline, and smiled the girl who always looked so innocent and child like, was now a woman. Yet her eyes still held that same childlike innocence, Evangeline smiled at Heidi. She watched as her eyes brightened.

Aro looked up happily as Evangeline walked into the throne room. He rose from his seat and opened his arms to her, happily embracing his little girl in his arms.

"Buon compleanno mio piccolo angelo" (Happy birthday my little angel.)

He said happily and saw a glint of gold; she was wearing the Volturi crest. Since she was of age, they thought it best she that she should receive the Coven's crest.

Caius looked on to his beloved; she smiled as she hugged her father. Yet her eyes opened and the familiar beautiful blue stared at him. Yet again Caius found himself becoming entranced by her blue eyes. A feeling he had come to love.

Aro pulled back from his daughter only to take her hand in his, "My Angel, tonight we shall hold a grand celebration for your birthday." Everyone smiled, "But also tonight we shall have our annual Carnavale ball."

"You mean I can finally go?!"

Evangeline said happily, "Of course my dear," said Marcus. "It is after all your birthday is it not?"

"Thank you!" she screamed happily as she practically tackled her father causing Aro to laugh. He watched as she ran up to hug Marcus causing him to laugh. He had laughed more often when Evangeline was around.

Finally she ran to Caius who stood to embrace her with a small smile. Evangeline felt a shiver run down her spine as Caius placed a kiss on her cheek. He watched as her cheeks turned 5 different shades of red.

The Volturi spent all day preparing for the ball that was to take place. Evangeline sat quietly in her room for several hours; finally she could take it no more and headed out to the gardens. There was a soft warm breeze blowing. It made her hair dance as it continued to surround her.

She continued on and decided to walk through the maze, and within a few minutes made it to the center. Evangeline came and sat upon the fountain, she played with the water. Watching the little Koi fish dance around beneath the surface.

"Perché è la più bella di tutte angelo seduto da solo?" (Why is the loveliest angel of all sitting alone?)

She looked up as Caius came around the bend, his skin glittering like thousands of Diamonds every time the sun hit his skin. He walked towards her and held out his hands for her, which she gladly took.

"Amore," he whispered as he pulled her close, his forehead resting against hers. Evangeline reached up and played with a bit of his blond hair, she loved the feel of it. The softness, it almost felt like she was stroking the fur of a great wolf. Yet that is what he was, he was like a wolf. He was a predator, but now, right here in front of her…he was no such thing.

"Il mio angelo" (my angel.)

He leaned into her, bringing her body closer to his. His hands cupping her face while his fingers became entangled in her long hair. His lip gently caressed hers, causing a slight moan to escape her. Evangeline wrapped her arms around Caius not wanting to let go of him. She wanted to keep him as close to her as possible, for she feared that this was all but a dream. And if she let go of him, he would disappear.

The kiss grew more passionate, filled with the longing and love that had been built up over the years. Caius was in heaven; at last, he could finally kiss his Angel.

Evangeline pulled away gasping for air, then again, so was Caius.

Caius kept her close to him, his fingers still entangled in her thick hair. "My love," she smiled "Have I told you how much I love it when you say that?"

"Not in a long time my Angel." He replied with a smile of his own.

"I love you Caius,"

Caius's heart leapt into his throat at the sound of those four words. "Do you know how long I have waited for you to say those words?" he said in softly as he claimed her lips once again.

Evangeline wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and spun her around. Her laughter echoed through the maze as Caius continued to spin her.

"Do you love me Caius?"

"I do my Angel," He smiled "With all my black little heart."

She laughed, "Your heart is not black," she placed her hand on his chest. "It has never been black."

Caius looked into the eyes of his Angel, the deep dark blue orbs stared into his blood red ones. He closed his eyes and held her in his arms, her head fitting perfectly beneath his chin. Resting comfortably on his chest he hummed softly. Slowly they started to dance around the fountain in a Waltz, while under the watchful eye of Aro and Marcus. Who, also held joyful smiles on their faces.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to be put up but i had a horrible case of writers block. The evil little troll strikes again! (LOL) Thank you all for being patient. Chapter five will contain the Carnivale Ball.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the long awaited chapter is here! thank you to all my readers for being patient, i had such a horrible case of writers block with this chapter. Enjoy everyone! please review! those who do get BIG cookies! =}

Chapter Five:

Caius and Evangeline continued to dance around the inside of the maze. Happiness seemed to radiate from Caius's menacing red eyes.

He twirled her one last time and brought her close to him, kissing her. "I must be on my way now." He said with a smile, "But I shall see you, very soon." He whispered something in her ear before he let go of her hands. Evangeline looked at him confused as he walked way, never turning his back on her till he was out of sight. Soon she too ran out of the maze, a happy smile on her face.

Evangeline entered her bedroom and collapsed on her bed with a happy sigh. She was so happy that words could not even begin to describe the feelings that overwhelmed her.

A knock came at the door and she quickly answered it. Standing there was Alec, "Your father wishes to see you Angel." She nodded "Give me a moment Alec." He smirked knowing what she meant, a few moments later she emerged wearing black from head to toe, her Volturi crest around her neck, and she work Crimson contacts. Alec smiled "You look just like a Volturi." She had bought the contacts just in case anyone outside of the Volturi family came so they wouldn't truly know that she wasn't a vampire…yet.

Once the door opened Aro approached her with a big smile on his face, "Mia figlia" (My daughter.)

She hugged him then noticed a group of people standing there; they had Golden eyes "Babbo, chi sono?" (Father who are they?)

"My dear I want you to meet the Cullen Clan."

"Sono vampiri troppo?" (They are vampires too?) When ever Evangeline was nervous about people she stuck to speaking in Italian. Aro nodded, "Ciao," (Hello.)

The man who seemed to be the leader came forward. He had pale almost white blond hair and was handsome. "My name is Carlisle; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Piacere di conoscerti Carlisle," (It is a pleasure to meet you Carlisle.)

He smiled, "Aro thank you for inviting us to your party."

Aro smiled "It is not just a party; It is my daughter's birthday as well. She has just become of age and we wish to celebrate."

"How old are you miss" Asked the other blond male in a very polite southern accented voice.

"Diciotto" (eighteen) they didn't seem to understand so she sighed, and turned to her father. "She is 18. So now you have someone else who is close to your age to talk too?"

The blond girl glared at Evangeline, who offered a glare right back. She didn't like her, not one bit; the black of her pupils began to leak out into her iris beneath the contacts. The black flooded out from behind the contacts incasing the rest of her eye. Marcus noticed her anger, "Angel." He said bringing her back to reality. "Mi dispiace zio" (I am sorry Uncle). Marcus smiled, "It is quite alright dear."

Aro stroked her head, "Now run along my dear." She offered one final look to the Cullen family before taking Felix's arm and walking out of the throne room.

Carlisle looked over at Aro surprised "What surprises you my friend?" he shook his head, "Nothing Aro."

Carlisle paced back and forth in the gardens, he was very curious about the human girl in the Volturi's care. He paused; Aro had called her his daughter?

"Darling?" he turned to see Esme, "Esme, the girl..." she smiled "I know Dear…I know." She said as she took a hold of his hand. "But let's not worry about it now. She is perfectly safe, Edward read their minds. They think the world of Evangeline. They would never harm her."

Carlisle smiled; Esme was usually the voice of reason, especially when he was not. He placed a kiss upon her cheek and the two went back inside.

Evangeline made her way back to the garden, her mind was still on the kiss she and Caius shared. She twirled around with a happy smile, but when she stopped her laughter was cut short when her eyes fell upon the blond from before.

They stared at each other, the blond glared at her with a very nasty look. Evangeline turned and walked away from her wondering why this woman hated her already. But she soon cleared her mind when she thought of tonight, and her beloved Caius.

Night fell over Volterra, and guests were arriving one by one.

Evangeline sat in her room with Prilla and Jane, they were busy getting ready. "You look like one of us," Prilla said as she laid her head upon Evangeline's with a smile, she had put the contacts back in. She had taken them out to let her eyes rest for a while.

"Now let's work on your make up, and then we need to get you into a dress." Jane said as she pried Prilla off of Evangeline with a smile. She closed her eyes as Prilla began to work on her makeup.

Caius stood in wait for Evangeline he was to be her escort after all it was her birthday.

"Caius,"

He turned and his voice stopped in his throat, there before him stood Evangeline. She wore a beautiful off the shoulder dress that was a deep emerald green with black trim. (Think a type of dress you see in the movie Casanova. And you will get it.) From behind her emerald and black Venetian mask he saw that she wore the crimson contacts. She wore charcoal black around her eyes behind the mask to make her eyes stand out more, but it only made her more enchanting. "My love," he said but he was at a loss for words.

Evangeline smiled as she linked her arm with his, "You look beautiful." Her cheeks were now a slight pink as he stroked her hand. The doors opened and he escorted her inside. Many of the guests were dancing, those who were not eyed the couple as they walked over to where Aro and Marcus stood.

Carlisle stood in the crowd with his family, he saw Aro held a look of pride in his eyes. He took Evangeline's hands in his and kissed them. "Happy birthday my daughter," he hugged her "Il mio angelo." She smiled and was swept up by Marcus into a dance.

Evangeline eyed Rosalie with a glare as she danced with Marcus. Edward came and stood next to Rosalie "She wants you to stay away from her." He said as they watched her facial expression go from death threat to happy smiles when she was stolen away from Marcus by Felix for a dance.

Caius watched his beloved with a soft smile, and now he would steal her away.

He walked up behind her and twirled her out of Felix's arms and into his. He danced with her, the waltz; the dance of lovers. He waltzed her out of the room and he smiled at her as he escorted her outside, and to their place; the center of maze. "Happy birthday my love" he said softly as he kissed her. Their arms enveloping each other in a lovers embrace as the kiss grew deeper.

Caius knew that they were being watched, but he didn't care, not at that moment.

He continued to kiss her, feeling her soft and warm lips beneath his "Angel," he moaned softly. They held each other beneath the moonlight as the Carnavale fireworks went off in the sky above them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there Readers, sorry that it took so long. I apologize that it isn't as long as I have had them before. But the next one will be.

Here is chapter six ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six:

The clock chimed noon as the people of Volterra were busy hustling and bustling. Evangeline had managed to get permission from Aro to go out for a while. Aro agreed for he never like her being present when they 'Fed'. Despite the fact that she would become one of them, he acted more like a father with her than a Vampire. This was the first time Evangeline had ever been out in the city all on her own, and it was quite strange to her.

She kept expecting to see Felix or Demetri around every corner keeping watch over her. But she couldn't see them, and it frightened her to say the least. Evangeline held her composer and acted like a normal human, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight. Stopping at some street vender's stand and buying a bit of fruit, smelling the flowers all the usual things. Soon her fears melted away into happiness as she continued to enjoy her day. Glancing around and talking to the locals and even a small child ran up to her and gave her flowers.

Sadly, the day had to draw to an end.

The sun was getting close to setting and she would have to be home soon. Evangeline began to make her way home all the while humming a happy tune.

As she walked the streets became more and more unfamiliar. She stopped occasionally to look around and get her bearings, and it didn't take long for her to realize that she was hopelessly lost. "Felix where are you when I need you."

She muttered to herself as she looked around trying to find out where she was.

"Are you lost little one?"

Came a strange voice, one that sent a frightening chill through Evangeline's body. "No, no I am perfectly fine. I just need to rest my feet."

She said as she looked at the man, "You know Freddy ol' boy, for someone 'oo lives with the Volturi she ain't exactly a great liar now is she?" Quickly she spun around to see yet another hooded man.

"No Barty she ain't."

Fear began to swell up within her, _Felix…Demetri…Edward if you can hear my thoughts help me please! _A massive lump formed in her throat as she tried to get away. Deciding to take a leap of chance, she ran for it as quickly as she could.

"Oh goody I do love it when they run!"

Evangeline ran so fast she felt as though her heart was about to burst. She quickly rounded a corner only to be snatched into the arms of one of the men.

"Hello little darling" he cackled.

Evangeline's screams pierced through the night as he bit into her neck.

Edward burst into the throne room "Edward what's wrong?"

"Someone's after Evangeline. I could hear her thoughts. She's running."

All eyes turned to Alice, "She's not far. Quick."

All hands burst into action. Demetri, Felix, Aro…Caius, all of them ran to aid their precious human. Demetri was the first to exit the palace running as fast as he could, tracking her down. But he wasn't fast enough.

_Screams!_

The sound of screams made all of the Volturi's raging with fury. They took off at speeds that shocked the Cullen family, who were running at their heels.

Felix made it there first, he saw Demetri being pinned down on the ground struggling to get up. His eyes drained to black when he saw another, standing over Evangeline who was writhing in agony.

"Don't worry luv, it will all be over soon" he said with a cackle. He roared out in fury as he attacked the other, getting him into a throat clenching head lock. Soon a sea of black descended upon the two vampires. The one who had Demetri pinned was now writing in pain all his own as a fury stricken Jane locked eyes upon him.

Caius ran to her writhing form, but it was too late, the venom had run its course. Evangeline finally passed out from the combination of the pain and blood loss. "Angel," he spoke in a whimpering whisper. Though he had no tears, his eyes spoke his true pain, whilst Aro dealt with his pain and anger in a whole new way.

His seething red eyes locked on the man who was struggling in Felix's hold; the man who dealt this harm to his beloved daughter. Carlisle watched as Aro's body began to go into a series of convulsing creaser like movements as he tried to contain his anger.

But it was no use.

With lightning fast speed the man was snatched from Felix's hold and taken into the shadows away from the group. Though they couldn't see him anymore, they still hear the extent of his anger. Both the Volturi and the Cullen's could hear Aro ripping the man a part piece by agonizing piece.

* * *

Hey Readers thank you again for being patient. And for those out there who love my Arms of An Angel one, I hope to be updating that one very very soon. Thank you all for your reviews and your patients. Cookies for those who review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readers I am sorry for how short this chapter is. Cookies to all those who review.

Disclaimer: I only own the obvious original characters

* * *

Chapter Seven:

The horrific sounds had finally ceased and Aro emerged from the shadows, his eyes still filled with fury.

Caius held his beloved in his arms, "Caius we must get her back." Carlisle said "We have to try."

Caius's face held no emotion except the pain he felt, "It is too late." His voice trembled, "The venom has already taken effect. We were going to turn her soon but..." He glanced down at Evangeline, her skin was paling right before his eyes. "But not like this," he whispered.

Aro walked over to where Caius was, he and Marcus exchanged glances then cast a look upon the one who remained alive. "You killed Fred!"

Aro's eyes bled into black "You…laid your filthy hands upon my daughter. Now you will suffer the consequences." With a slight nod of his head Demetri and Felix escorted the man back to the palace. Followed closely by Jane…who was egger to inflict some pain upon him.

Caius gently picked up his beloved in his arms; cradling her fragile form in his arms while under the careful watch of Aro. "Carlisle I believe it would be best for you and your family to leave." Marcus said in his usual monotone voice; "By tomorrow night."

Caius entered Evangeline's room and gently placed her upon the bed as though she were now as fragile as a porcelain doll. Her skin was now paler than it would normally be. For now, she looked even more like she was made from porcelain than ever before.

Caius gently sat upon the edge of the bed and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "When you awake my beloved, there is more a chance than ever that your powers will be twice as strong as they were before. You will be strong; you will be fierce and powerful. My love you will never have to fear of anything ever again. And when you wake, I shall help you exact your vengeance upon the man who helped do this to you. No one will ever touch you in that way ever again." He kissed her forehead "I swear it."

The day quickly came and Evangeline's body seemed to be adjusting, but she had not yet opened her eyes. Caius had returned to her side after he had fed. But when he came through that door, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Lying there upon the bed seemed to be a different woman. Sure it was still his Evangeline, but now, she seemed to hold an even more radiant beauty than she had before. Her hair was an even darker black; her skin now had that china doll look to it making her look fragile when he knew that she would not be. He came over and sat upon her bed. "My love," he said softly as he heard a sound come from the sleeping woman.

"My love, please wake up." He sighed and kissed her, "Come back to me"

As he pulled away Evangeline's eyes snapped open as she gasped for air, her eyes were a solid black that blocked out any color. A sight he had long since forgotten. Then the black abyss slowly began to bleed back into her irises.

A smirk came to Caius's face, knowing that his beloved needed to feed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

_Recap: _

"_My love, please wake up." He sighed and kissed her, "Come back to me"_

_As he pulled away Evangeline's eyes snapped open as she gasped for air, her eyes were a solid black that blocked out any color. A sight he had long since forgotten. Then the black abyss slowly began to bleed back into her irises. _

_A smirk came to Caius's face, knowing that his beloved needed to feed. _

Evangeline's black eyes locked onto Caius, he found himself not afraid…but entranced. Now more than ever she looked dangerous…she looked like a predator. Caius watched in awe as the black abyss began receding back into her pupil. Leaving only her beautiful blood red ruby eyes to been seen.

She blinked for the first time since she had opened her eyes. Everything around her seemed heightened, she could see things differently, hear things differently. Everything around her was buzzing in a life form she never knew existed; a single thought entered her mind _so this is what being a vampire is like?_ Her throat burned as her hunger grew rapidly.

She was very hungry, and Caius knew it. He held out his hand to her which she gladly took. "Come my beloved, you must be starving." He wrapped his arm around her his hand now placed gently upon the curve of her waist.

"Where are we going?" Now even her voice seemed like silk as it left her luscious lips, begging to be kissed.

And so he did just that.

Caius pulled Evangeline up against him capturing her lips in a single movement. A hunger seemed to be brewing inside of him, one that had grown stronger over the years. One only his beloved could fix. But now was not the time for this sort of thing. Caius pulled away from her, yet never taking his arms off of her. He smiled at her "You must feed; your father will be most pleased to see you have awakened." They walked together down the long halls till they reached the throne room.

Carlisle and his family stood in the throne room, Aro wanted one last word before they left. As they were about to leave the doors to the throne room opened, by themselves. The Cullen's watched as Caius and Evangeline walked into the room. They shivered as her eyes locked onto them.

"My daughter," Aro embraced his daughter happily.

"No! No please!"

This caught everyone's attention; the man who had attacked Evangeline was being dragged in by Felix and Demetri. Her wicked blood red eyes locked onto the man, seething hatred spewing from every fiber of her being. "Mia figlia, momento di prendere la rivincita," (My daughter, time to take your revenge.) Aro whispered into her ear as his hands lifted from her shoulders.

The Cullen's watched in horror as Evangeline's eyes bled to black. "Goodbye," she whispered.

The man's body jerked upwards his neck snapping violently straight. The room was filled with the sickening sound of bones cracking. Then all of a sudden the mans ribcage was ripped open exposing his insides. He screamed violently as bone after bone was either broken or ripped apart. Till finally his head snapped off and a wickedly evil smile appeared on Evangeline's innocent face.

Caius came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ben fatto il mio amore" (beautifully done my love) Caius said with an equally wicked smile as he kissed Evangeline's neck.

"I believe it is time for you and your family to leave. My daughter must feed." Evangeline's eyes reverted back to the now beautiful blood red. In that one moment the wickedness that was her newborn nature was gone and Caius's sweet Angel had returned. She nuzzled against Caius as he held her to him. They all watched as the Cullen's left and the food came forward.

"You are getting excited my love. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

The Cullen's hurried away as the screams of the Volturi's victims flooded the halls.


End file.
